Blended
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: In America... Weird things are stirring. The gods have been forced to pose as mortals. Will they keep the secret? Or will stress break them?
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own greek mythology.**

* * *

It was a nice day on Olympus. Godlings and other mythical creatures were playing around on the fields, laughing. Little did they know that a storm was brewing in the throne room. The throne room was in utter chaos. Hera was yelling at Zeus that he should stop cheating on her. Zeus was looking outside at some mortal.

"Umhm. I'll take out the laundry." He said absentmindedly.

"Cereal is good for your health! It's absolutely amazing!" That was Demeter, ranting to Hades and Persephone about cereal. Hades was trying to get some duct tape, and Persephone was trying to stop him from attacking Demeter. "... It's the most delicious..."

Next to them, Poseidon and Athena were arguing about Athens. "I won it fair and square!" Athena screeched.

"No you didn't! I let you win!" Poseidon protested.

Ares and Hephaestus were trying to knock each other over the head with spears. Aphrodite was arguing with Artemis about whether love was good or bad.

"Love is ridiculous!" Artemis scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? Love is the best thing in the universe!" Aphrodite waved her hands around.

Apollo and Dionysus were crowded around Hermes, watching him play games on his caduceus. That was the reason why no one -except Hestia, who was tending the hearth- saw the storm made out of plants and earth appear in the middle of the room. The storm resided, revealing four people. The first was a dark brown-haired woman with dark forest green eyes. The other three all had bright green eyes. One of them had red-hair, the next had blonde-hair, and the third had light-brown hair. Gaea and the Fates.

The first one who noticed them, was Hades. The Fates resided in the Underworld, so he felt their presence. "Hello Fates and Grandmother Gaea. What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"What?" Everyone else chorused, turning around. The Fates rarely visited, and it was usually with bad news.

Everyone scrambled for their thrones, Hestia turned and sat crossed-legged at the hearth. And then silence, everyone looking at the Fates.

"We have noticed that most of you are not getting along." Clotho started.

"Geez, tell us something we don't know, will you?" Hades muttered, glaring at Demeter.

Gaea frowned at him. **{A/N: Unless you didn't realize, Gaea is going to be nice in this story.}** "Let them finish!" She said.

"We think that you act alot like the mortal children on Earth!" Lachesis said.

"So we have decided that you will have mortal lives. It will be a great bonding experience for you." Atropos finished.

Everyone started speaking at once.

"Why? It's not fun in the mortal world!" Hermes whined.

"I won't have so many time to hunt if I'm in the mortal world! Besides, I'm not going to bond with that... that... idiot!" Artemis complained, pointing at Apollo.

"Wait!" Apollo cleared his throat. "I have a haiku!" Everyone groaned. "Artemis is mean.

I think that bonding is cool.

I am amazing,"

"What does the last line have to do with anything?" Artemis asked.

"I think that our family should bond. BUT NOT THROUGH THIS FASHION!" Hera pulled at her hair.

"Fashion?" Aphrodite perked up.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, FATES?" Zeus thundered before Aphrodite could continue.

"Well... you'll be turned into newborn babies, in age order, for a start. And then you'll live like mortals, until something causes you to 'die'. Then you are turned back to your regular forms. Your powers will be diminished so that you can't change yourself back or bring you back to your realm." Clotho said, counting off the steps on her fingers.

"The transition will start in a few seconds. Good luck finding 'parents' and schools." Lachesis laughed in a mysterious fashion, and the three Fates faded into the shadows.

"Good luck!" Gaea called out brightly, before flashing away.

The Fates had been right... in two seconds, Hades turned into a baby. And then Rhea appeared.

"Mother?" Zeus looked up from Hades to Rhea. "Can you explain what's going on?"

"I know a bit. Each of you will be 'reborn' and then you will have to live out a mortal life. The Fates declared that you're going to America." Rhea said. "Most of you are from different families, and all of you will have to keep your identities secret. I will be the mother of Hades, Poseidon and you. Since Hades is the oldest, he's the first to be reborn. I do not know the order."

Athena stared at Rhea. "We have to go to the mortal world?" Her voice raised in a higher pitch.

Poseidon started snickering at her reaction, but stopped under his mother's disapproving glare.

"I think the rest of you have one year. I suggest that we head to the mortal world right now and plan things out. It will be more difficult when you're babies, since I think that your reactions will be the average mortal's reactions." Rhea answered, picking Hades up, who glanced at her curiously.

Everyone flashed out of the throne room, with an angry Zeus.

* * *

 **That's it. For now. I need to get characters down so I'm writing a Mark of Athena fanfiction. I just wrote it for clearing my head. Keep your heads up, cause I'm finishing that story before updating my others. My head will be clear of other fanfics once I start MoA!**


	2. Design the House

**Disclaimer: I don't own greek mythology.**

 **You're getting this update for a reason guys! :) It's my birthday: November 5th, so I'm giving you a gift. And besides, this is because I'm trying to write the godly characters. I'll be writing my MoA and this story alternatively, along with another 'mystery' story.**

 **Few things I need to say:**

 **1\. They are in the U.S.**

 **2\. This is in modern times.**

 **3\. Kind of like the PJO series, without Gaea being evil.**

* * *

"Why do we have to come right now?" Zeus asked for the millionth time.

Everyone ignored him.

"You will live in this house when you turn into children." Rhea said, looking at Zeus.

"When are we gong to end up as children?" Apollo asked, looking scared. "Like which month?"

"Poseidon is probably going to turn in a few months, at the very start of next year." Rhea answered. "You will live here with me until Hades turns twelve. Then you will have to start taking care of yourselves, I have my own duties. Oh, you do know that you don't have enough powers to do chores with magic, right?"

Everyone but Athena, Hestia and Hades stared at her, disappointed.

"We have to expect them to keep their hands to themselves?" Hera looked disgruntled.

"We have to do chores?" Apollo looked horrified.

"Mm?" Hades reached for the ground, so Rhea put him down.

"I think that this will be great. Have you created us yet?" Athena asked.

"What?" Poseidon stared at her, confused.

"I mean, do we-at least Hades- exist yet? Are we mortals?" Athena huffed.

"Yes, Hades exists, as Henry. The rest of you have to be reborn first. I'll be Hades, Poseidon and Zeus' mother. You need to come up with stories about why you're parents aren't here." Rhea told them.

"But we need to decorate the house first!" Aphrodite said, clapping her hands. "That means shopping!"

Most people groaned. This is going to be torture. They sighed as Aphrodite dragged them out into their cars and drove towards the mall, chatting on the way there.

"Can you stop poking me?" Athena snapped at Poseidon, whom Aphrodite had forced her to sit beside.

"You need to stop reading." Poseidon said. "Books give me a headache."

"I'm surprised you know that word, Kelp Brains." Athena said.

"Know-it-all." Poseidon retorted.

Athena stared at him, not moving.

"You two are so cute!" Aphrodite yelled from the front. Athena and Poseidon both glared at her.

After ten more minutes all of the gods arrived at the shopping center, arguing with each other.

* * *

"We need to buy this!" Aphrodite squealed, holding up a pink silk bedspread.

Ares grunted from being her bag hanger.

"I think that's enough, Aphrodite." Athena slowly said, looking at the bags that everyone held. "We've ordered enough furniture."

"Just this last one?" Aphrodite begged, holding it up. "And then we can go back."

"Fine, just that one." Athena sighed, looking at her mischievous face. Aphrodite smiled and hugged Athena.

"Thanks Theeny!" She rushed off to the check-out desk.

"Isn't a little bit of furniture enough?" Artemis sighed and face-palmed.

"Oh well." Poseidon shrugged, thinking that he would rather have a really comfortable house.

"Oh, sh-"

"Language Hermes!" Rhea scolded. Aphrodite came back holding the silk.

"Sorry!" Hermes squeaked, and pushed everyone towards their cars. "We have to get out of here."

"What happened?" Zeus stared sternly at Hermes.

"Nothing. Nothing. We need to leave!" Hermes jumped into a car, and drove back, with the others following him.

"Now we have to set this up." Athena said, holding up the many bags they had.

"Let's start!" Poseidon grinned, and started tearing through the bags.

Everyone else-except Hades- started running around to put up the decorations. They were done painting the walls when the furniture arrived. Ares and Hephaestus grabbed the furniture and started to put them in the room they were supposed to be in. Soon, everything was put together and the gods were exhausted. Hades just looked at them, smirking.

"Let's do something." Apollo said.

"Truth or dare?" Hermes asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Too tiring." Apollo said.

"Video games?" Ares glared at them.

"No thanks." Aphrodite said. "It will ruin my manicure."

"I'm just going to take a nap." Poseidon said.

"I'm going to read." Athena stood up and headed towards her room, while Poseidon curled up on the sofa.

Hestia headed into to the kitchen, with Hades at her feet.

All of a sudden, Apollo paled and started to lean forward. "What if we get a prophecy while we're mortals?"

"Then we go visit the Fates, of course." Artemis said.

Hades snuck back into the living room, and climbed the couch Zeus was sitting on.

"Where's Hades?" Rhea asked, looking around.

Everyone but Zeus snickered, Hades was right behind Zeus, holding a spoonful of peanut butter and was smearing it over Zeus' hair.

"I'm going for a walk." Zeus boomed, walking out the front door. The second he left, the others started to laugh.

"I hope that he realizes there's peanut butter in his hair before he comes back in." Hera said. "Or else the house will get dirty."

"Oh well." Apollo shrugged.

"I think that Poseidon had the right idea." Dionysus yawned and headed upstairs, the other gods following.

* * *

 **A/N: My birthday's coming to an end, but I managed to write this in a while. Yay! :)**


	3. Young Toddlers Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own greek mythology.**

 **I'm currently an electric plug; sparkling with ideas. :)**

 **The things in italics are what the gods are thinking.**

 **Appearances;**

 **Hades- Black hair and black eyes, pale skin.**

 **Persephone- Curly red hair, green eyes, tan skin.**

 **Poseidon- Black hair, sea-green eyes, tan skin.**

 **Athena- Curly brown hair, grey eyes, milky skin**

 **Zeus- Blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin.**

 **Hera- Wavy honey brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin.**

 **Hestia- Curly orange/red-ish hair, orange eyes, milky skin.**

 **Hephaestus- Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin. (No blemishes as a mortal)**

 **Aphrodite- Curly blonde hair, colour changing eyes, fair skin.**

 **Hermes- Blonde hair, mischievous green eyes, tan skin.**

 **Demeter- Blonde/ brownish hair, forest-green eyes, tan skin.**

 **Artemis- Auburn hair, silver/blue eyes, tan skin.**

 **Apollo- Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin.**

 **Dionysus- Black hair, purple eyes, milky skin.**

 **Ares- Brown hair, red eyes, tan skin.**

 **Names:**

 **Hades- Henry Grace**

 **Persephone- Patricia Shade**

 **Poseidon- Dylan Grace**

 **Athena- Adelaide Jackson**

 **Zeus-** **Zachary Grace**

 **Hera- Hanna Bright**

 **Hestia- Harmony Bright**

 **Hephaestus- Hudson Mae**

 **Aphrodite- Angelica Jackson**

 **Hermes- Harry Hape**

 **Demeter- Dania Bright**

 **Artemis- Alyssa Hunt**

 **Apollo- Aaron Hunt**

 **Dionysus- David Johnson**

 **Ares- Arnold Mae**

 **(Time skip{October two years later})**

* * *

"Get back here!" Rhea yelled as she chased Hades around the house.

The other children stared at the scene amused.

"Muh-muh!" Poseidon screamed when Athena fell on top of him from above the dining chairs.

Rhea turned around to take care of him, giving Hades a chance to run into the nursery and hide. Meanwhile, Zeus was sucking his thumb behind the couch, and kicking the chairs. Artemis and Apollo were pulling each other's hair.

"Hee-ahh!" Dionysus yawned and stretched, accidentally kicking Poseidon.

"Hmp." Poseidon pushed Athena of him and frowned at her.

Athena glared at him and dusted herself off.

"Be quiet." Rhea calmed them down. There was a moment of silence, but then they all started to yell and scream.

Hestia was sitting on the couch, staring at everyone and occasionally whacking Zeus over the head. Persephone and Demeter were each reaching for the same plant. Ares noticed, so he grabbed the plant first. Demeter pouted, while Persephone kicked Ares and started to wail, causing Ares to shove the plant back and plop down, holding his ears. Aphrodite was using a piece of aluminum as a mirror and then proceeded to throw one of her shoes at Ares.

"Quiet!" Rhea yelled, and looked around to see the gods about to cry. She took Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus and Hephaestus over to the couch and sat them on it. Then she took Hera, Athena, Artemis, Persephone and Hestia and placed them on the carpet. Demeter, Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite and Ares were taken in the nursery.

"Wah!" Demeter started to cry when Ares pulled on her hair.

"Stuh!" Aphrodite was trying to pry them apart, but didn't do much, checking her hair and nails every few seconds.

"..." Rhea sighed and pulled them apart, then headed or the kitchen to make dinner. "I'm going to make dinner, don't cause too much trouble!"

"D'nner? Fo'd?" Hades poked his head from behind a bed, scaring Poseidon.

"F'od?" Poseidon asked, looking up at the doorway.

Zeus jumped towards the door, but it slammed shut. _This is so annoying._ He thought, as his childish body started to cry.

* * *

 _I want to go to the park!_ Hermes thought, and tried to say it. "Gah nt guh ahh rahh!"

Athena started to laugh. _Gods, Hermes sounds so ridiculous!_

Hermes glared at her. "Om yuy ay a! Ut oo asy!" _You try and say that. It's not easy!_ He sighed.

"Dada!" Apollo reached for Hermes.

This time, every one in the living room started laughing. Hermes looked scared and started crawling away.

"Dot!" Artemis slapped Apollo over the head. _Idiot!_ She was screaming internally. _When can I start speaking?_

Athena, being wise, decided to stick with being quiet and not making a fool of herself by speaking.

"Ah baba?" Hera babbled, reaching out for the door of the nursery. _Where's Zeus? I didn't see him going anywhere!_

 _Oh great._ Athena thought. _Now everyone was crying!_

Hermes had pulled Artemis' hair and was currently crawling away from an enraged and sniffing goddess of the hunt. Apollo had smacked Hera, and now Hera was bawling, leaving a speechless and creeped out Apollo. Dionysus had walked near Hephaestus and was hit with the piece of metal that Hephaestus used. Then, Dionysus whacked Hephaestus with it, leaving the two gods frowning. Apollo and Hermes had collided, making them whimper as they hit the table.

 _Why is it so hot in here?_ Persephone thought. "Ay o hu i ere?"

"Uh?" Artemis stared at her friend, confused. _Hi so hug if ear?_ She thought, confused.

Apollo tilted his head. _Haiku? Sure!_ "I o hu. Rty i ean. Aese e."

Artemis whacked him over the head. _I hope that wasn't a haiku._

"Wahh!" Apollo started to bawl.

"Before you eat dinner you need to- clean up?" Rhea trailed off as she entered the room. "What on earth happened here?" She yelled.

"Um?" Persephone looked at her innocently.

Athena was cooing at a stuffed owl. The other gods were crying and knocking stuff over. In other words, the room was in absolute chaos.

"Clean-" Rhea sighed. They were babies, she couldn't have them clean this mess up by themselves. "Go into the nursery while I clean this up." She said, pointing to the door as she took a broom and started sweeping the ground.

The gods obeyed, heading in the other room. She followed them and shut the door. Putting on some music, she finished cleaning up pretty quickly, and entered the nursery to find them asleep beside each other.

"Aww." She went back outside and took a camera, and then she took a picture of the gods. _I should have remembered. They're having mortal reactions right now, they have to sleep really often!_ She picked the gods up and put them into their beds, then headed back to set up the table.

* * *

 _Sleep little gods. Sleep peacefully._

* * *

"Ungy!" Poseidon banged his hands against the wall. _I'm hungry! I'm hungry!_

Hades turned around and glared at him. "I'iot!" _Idiot younger brother._

The commotion woke the other gods up. Soon, all of them were crying and asking for food.

"You're awake!" Rhea smiled as she entered the room and took the gods into the kitchen.

"Fi'ally!" Hades threw his hands up in exasperation. _Finally!_

Demeter snorted at his childish antics. Poseidon was staring at her with surprise and Zeus snickered beside him. After sitting the gods down at he table Rhea started to spoon feed them. She got the cameras to take pictures mentally.

 _Oh no. I'm not eating that!_ Apollo stared at the baby formula with disgust. "Unm." He crossed his arms.

"No' ea'ing taht." Hades frowned at his mom, glaring at the tiny piece of broccoli. _Why is it so chopped up and disgusting? I'm not eating that._

Athena was the only one that willingly fed herself the food.

 _What's wrong with her?_ Poseidon thought, poking at the it of food in his bowl. _Mashed up potatoes? Disgusting._ "Eww."

Rhea frowned in his direction. "Eat it, Dylan."

Athena laughed at Poseidon's look of confusion. _He looks kind of cute... NO! Don't think like that!_

"E ot 'ear!" Poseidon protested. _I'm not Dylan! I'm Poseidon._

"Remember your mortal name. You'll be using it in school. And preschool, which you'll be going to soon. Hades will be going next year, you will all go the year after that. You use mortal names at school." Rhea said, shaking her finger at him. "Now eat up!"

"Ay ant aye fod Haes ha?" Poseidon whined. _Why does Hades get the solid food?_

Rhea thought for a while. "Hades is older than you. You'll be able to speak better like him next year."

Poseidon frowned. _And why are his words easier to understand? Oh well._ Poseidon picked up some food and prepared to aim it at his older brother, who had decided to start eating peacefully.

"Ahah." Athena threw food at Poseidon, stopping him from tossing food at Hades.

"Arg!" Poseidon yelled and started to throw food at Athena, who dodged the food or deflected it and threw it back. Unfortunately for him, Artemis was sitting next to Athena. And Athena dodged the food well. So now he had both goddesses out for blood. _Oh Styx. I'm screwed._

"Stop fighting." Rhea stopped them. "You're just wasting food. When I'm away, you'll have to buy food and cook it yourself. Too much unhealthy stuff is bad for you."

"Wha?" Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo looked at her, with their mouths hanging open.

"Now, dinner's over. Why don't you watch TV or something?" Rhea asked, taking the gods off the seats.

Surprisingly, everyone had finished their meals, and were now heading to the television.

"Ay!" Poseidon laughed as he tackled Hades, efficiently stopping Hades from jumping onto the couch, and climbed over his brother to get on, receiving a dark look in the process.

They were so busy avoiding and glaring at each other, Poseidon and Hades, respectively, didn't notice that Rhea had put on...

Dora the Explorer.

"Argh!" Ares hid under a pillow and blocked his view as Dora appeared.

Athena was leaning against Poseidon, unwillingly and fell asleep on Poseidon since Ares was mumbling and screeching on her other side.

"Awww!" You could hear Aphrodite's squeal from the other side of Earth. "Tey aw su ue!" She said, momentarily forgetting that she couldn't speak normally. _They are so cute! Ahh! Pothena!_

The other gods clutched their ears, glaring at the love goddess, who had woken up Athena as well. Fast enough to stop Aphrodite's squealing, but not fast enough for Rhea to take a picture of them.

"Shh!" Rhea smiled warmly at them.

Soon, after five minutes, all of the gods were asleep and spent. Rhea took another picture and started to bring them into the room. After doing so, she put the camera in her own bedroom, and stared at the gods' future rooms. They were her babies again. And she wouldn't let them leave so easily this time. There was no Kronos, no threats. She had her own mortal life. A mortal life as Raina Grace.

* * *

The next morning was difficult. Rhea had to call each of them eight times before they woke up. Her voice was hoarse as she prepared breakfast, and the day looked long. The gods seemed much more energetic than yesterday. And she had no one to help her with looking after the children.

It was a rainy day. And just because of that, their big, bickering family were forced to play with building blocks...

It wasn't going very well.

So far, Athena had built a replica of the Pantheon and Poseidon's mess of a lighthouse came barreling at her building. Even though Athena had glued the blocks together, so her building was fine, she still found pleasure in whacking Poseidon over the head with some blocks. Artemis had made a small building, but Hera had been pushed into by Zeus, who was now getting glared at by Hades because he fell onto Hades' version of the Underworld. Hestia had made a home. She was the only one that wasn't being bothered. Dionysus had made a grape-ish shape, that was torn apart by Apollo when he whacked it with a broom. Hephaestus had created a sword, which Ares was using to swing at Demeter's random mess of cubes. Persephone had disappeared, probably to whack Zeus' creation which was a lightning bolt.

"I'iot!" Hades kicked Zeus.

"Aht teh Ha's?" Hephaestus asked when Ares tried to whack him with his own creation. _What the Hades are you doing?_

Rhea groaned when she had to separate the gods. Again. They were too energetic! She pulled them apart, just as Poseidon demanded for a snack.

"Sa'ack!" He stared at her, pleadingly. _I must have a snack!_

Athena found herself smiling at him, but stopped herself. _You hate him, remember?_

Aphrodite mentally squealed when she caught Athena staring at Poseidon. "Ote'a!"

Everyone one else gave her weird glances, but Athena glared at her.

Rhea dragged them into the kitchen and prepared the snack, occasionally laughing as they fought over little things.

"Ive 'at 'a'k!" Artemis yelled as she reached for her stuffed deer. _Give me that back, Apollo!_

"T'o 'ad." Apollo laughed as he ran around. _Too bad for you, sis._

Athena was chasing Poseidon around for a toy, Hades and Zeus were having a tug of war with a piece of string, Demeter and Persephone were looking at the plants, and Rhea could see the neighbors looking at their house.

"You don't want the neighbors to come over and see what's going on, do you?" Rhea asked.

The gods all shook their heads. "No." Hades said.

"Here's your snack." Rhea handed Hades a peeled banana.

Then she handed the others some porridge. After finishing the food, Rhea herded them up for a bath.

"No bath! No!" Hades yelled.

The others nodded.

"No.. Ba-ath." Zeus copied Hades.

"Bat-th!" Poseidon ran towards the bathroom. "Wa-er!"

Hades smiled, remembering when they were in Kronos' stomach. When Poseidon got out, he went into a river.

Zeus stared at the door and backed up. "Wa-er?"

"Yes, a bath." Rhea repeated, and got in to wash Poseidon.

* * *

The process repeated, and soon the gods were all washed. That was when they realized that it was sunny outside.

"Sun!" Hades said, pulling the blinds closed.

Apollo frowned and re-opened them. "I 'ike teh s-un."

Athena just walked out of the room, and stayed in the nursery.

 _I wonder what she's doing in there._ Poseidon wondered, walking in there as well. "W'at's u', O'l 'ead?" _What's up, Owl Head?_

 _I'm just bored Kelp Head. And tired. Tired of all the screaming._ Athena sighed. She knew the words would end up twisted, but she tried. "I u't ore' 'elp wea'. An wiwe'. Wiwe' of all da sc'ea'ing."

Poseidon stared at her regretfully. She could tell that he didn't know what she said. He also couldn't argue, because he couldn't talk normally either.

* * *

 **A/N: Sweet little scene. A little bit of Pothena.**

* * *

"Mama?" Hades asked as he sat on the swing.

The other gods were rolling around on the grass behind him. Rhea was looking after them. He probably wouldn't have called for his mother, if it wasn't for the stranger walking towards them. Rhea turned and smiled, she could tell that it was Leto.

"What are you doing here, Leto?" She asked, cheerfully.

"I heard of what happened, I'm here to help you look after the gods. I came as fast as I can. I'm posing as Lisa Hunt."

"So you're the mother of the twins." Rhea stated.

"As normal." Leto smirked. "I'll finally see Zeus going to school." She poked Zeus.

"Mo-y!" Apollo crawled towards her.

"Mama?" Artemis perked up and followed Apollo.

"My little babies!" Leto scooped them up. "What are their mortal names?"

"Alyssa and Aaron Hunt." Rhea started to push Hades on the swing. "I'm glad that you're coming to help. They're all a pack of energetic babies."

Poseidon dragged Zeus over to the swings and sat him down on one of them, and started to push it when Rhea stopped him by pushing Zeus up as well.

"I ti'ed." Athena tugged on Rhea's shirt and looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess we should head back, now that they're calmer." Rhea agreed, looking at the yawning gods.

The two Titans picked some of the gods up, while the rest followed. After placing them in the cars-Leto brought one-, they headed back to the house.

"I need to go print something, can you take care of the gods?" Rhea asked Leto and threw on a coat.

"Do you want me to take them next door?" Leto asked.

Rhea nodded, and headed outside.

"Alright then, follow me." Leto walked outside and entered her own house, knowing that Rhea had little experience with raising children, so her house wasn't really baby-proof. But Leto's was.

"I wa'a co'e ith yu!" Aphrodite reached for Rhea. _I want to come with you. Especially if it's shopping._

"I'll take her then." Rhea said, picking Aphrodite up, and hauling her into the car. After buckling her in, she drove off.

"So what do you want to do now?" Leto turned to the babies. Some of them had collapsed on her carpet the minute the set foot in the house.

"Su'id!" Artemis ran around the room, chasing Hermes with a stick. _Stupid Hermes._

Hermes was running in circles, holding onto Artemis' bow, which was currently in bracelet form. "Eep!" He squeaked as Artemis almost nailed him on the head with the stick.

"Quiet! People are coming!" Leto shushed them.

All of the gods straightened and sat up, just in time for the doorbell to ring.

 _Ding Dong!_ _ Ding Dong!_

Leto opened the door and saw a family of four. "How may I help you?" She asked them.

"We heard you just moved in, so we came to give you this." The mother said, handing Leto a basket of soft cookies.

"Thank you. I'm Lisa Hunt." Leto extended a hand.

"I'm Jessica Ling." The mom said, shaking Leto's hand. "These are my children, Ann and Christopher."

"These are my children, and my friends' children." Leto opened the door a little wider.

The boy was clutching Jessica's leg and frowning at the girl. Athena estimated that they were twins.

Zeus stared at the girl, who was the same age as them, and got hit by Hera. "Ow." He whispered.

"Hmp." Hera crossed her arms at him. She vaguely spotted Poseidon grinning, but payed no attention.

"We have a doctor's appointment for little Ann here." Ms. Ling said. "I'm afraid we have to go."

The second that they let, Hera started to yell at Zeus. "At 'e Hawes awe yu 'oi'g?" _What the Hades are you doing staring at the girl like that, you little pervert in training!_

Zeus naturally ignored her, and looked over to Poseidon, who was staring at Athena. "Don' 'ink a'ou i'." He warned. _Don't think about it, Poseidon. My daughter will not fall for you._

* * *

"Watch out Ap- Angelica!" Rhea shouted as Aphrodite skipped to the market.

"Wy?" Aphrodite tilted her head and looked back.

"I need to get this." Rhea took out a camera and sped up.

Inside Walmart, Rhea headed for the printing machine and printed some pictures out.

"Wa't awe 'ese?" Aphrodite reached for them, and almost got one, when Rhea put it out of reach. _What are these? I want to see!_

"It's nothing, dear."

Then she bought a scrapbook, and some art supplies.

"G'ittewy!" Aphrodite reached for the sparkles, so Rhea but it in the shopping cart.

After that, she had to get some groceries and a bracelet for Aphrodite.

"Done." She breathed a sigh of relief after reaching the car with a few bags. She lifted Aphrodite up and put her on the seat.

"Pwetty Bwacewet!" Aphrodite giggled as she played with it. _It's a really pretty bracelet, I can probably wear it for special occasions._

"We're back!" Rhea knocked on the door.

Leto opened the door and smiled. "They're sleeping. I think you should leave Aphrodite with them right now."

She didn't need to, Aphrodite had already crawled towards the room.

"I was thinking that maybe we could split the gods up. I can look after Artemis and Apollo, maybe Hermes and Athena." Leto told Rhea. "I can only fit them though."

"I guess that's fine then. I can move all the furniture here with some magic." Rhea said, heading out.

"I'll prepare food for when they wake up. They did waste a lot of energy playing around." Leto waved at her long-time friend.

Putting the cookies on plates, split in half. Half for each person, she added some baby formula. **(A/N: Not old enough to know what it is.)** She put the highchairs up and then headed back into her living room. Pretty soon, Rhea came back with all of the twins', Hermes' and Athena's stuff packed into boxes.

* * *

Athena woke up unpleasantly, becoming Poseidon's pillow. _What the Hades, Fish Breath?_ "Get. Owf!" Athena snarled.

"Eek!" Poseidon opened his eyes and found Athena under him. _What are you doing there, Feather Girl?_ "Wy awe yu whewe?"

"Yu wewe uwin e as a piwow." _Well, you were using me as a pillow._ Athena glared at him, and pouted.

"Wake up!" Rhea called, opening the door before Poseidon could answer. "Come over to the living room."

The gods followed, slightly peeved at being woken up.

"From now on, Hermes, Athena, Artemis and Apollo will live here. Alright?" Leto asked, cheerfully.

"And when you're twelve, boys live here, girls will live in the other building. I'll expand it then." Rhea looked at them sternly.

"You can go eat now!" Leto brought them into the kitchen and fed them.

"I wanna gwo to whe livarawy." Athena said. _I need to go to the library right now._

"I don wanna!" Poseidon protested.

"The library's right next door. If you stay quiet, you can go to the library." Rhea said, glancing at the afternoon sky.

"How about you take some of them to the library, I'll teach the rest of them here." Leto suggested.

"Good idea." Rhea agreed. "If you want to go to the library, come with me."

Athena, Hades, Persephone, Artemis, Hestia, Hephaestus, Zeus and Hera followed her. The rest didn't move.

"Cowme on!" Athena pulled on her tiny coat and put on boots, then stared at the door. _Let's go already!_

"When you go to the library, you're only allowed to read picture books. You don't want anyone to look at you strangely, do you?" Rhea reminded them.

"Oway." Hera looked at Rhea expectantly.

The second Rhea opened the door for them, Athena half stumbled, half ran towards the library. The rest of the gods walked slowly. Rhea kept a steady pace, slow enough for the babies to catch up.

"Cowd." Hera muttered, wrapping her thin coat tighter around her. _It's so cold outside!_

Rhea picked her up and carried her into the library. There, Athena walked over to some picture books. Most of them followed. Of course, Hades was the one who tried to break the rules by going over to the other books, but Rhea grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him over to the less advanced books.

"No fawr." Hades frowned. _Why do we have to read such boring books?_

Athena mentally agreed, but she didn't comment. _Exactly, these are so short and boring!_

Meanwhile, Artemis was looking for hunting books, but she found none. Of course, that made her whack Zeus on the arm with a book by 'accident'.

"He-Hudson, please put that piece of paper down." Rhea said, just as Hephaestus nailed Hera in the head with a paper airplane.

"Fi'e." Hephaestus replied, frowning. _Fine. Spoil my fun._

Persephone was just flipping through the book, thinking about school, and what it would be like. Before they knew it, an hour went by.

* * *

Back inside the house, Leto had rounded the gods up and was telling them about school, as she had hid in one, invisibly, to see what it was like. Of course, no one was listening except Demeter.

"You have to be careful, you can't punch or kick anyone at school." Leto said, looking at Ares.

Said god was punching Hermes for taking a toy spear. Demeter looked at them, annoyed, and ignored them.

"Oww!" Hermes yelped when Ares landed a particularly hard blow to his stomach.

"Stop it Ares." Leto sighed with exasperation as she separated the two gods.

Rhea chose that moment to walk in, carrying Hera. "I'm going to make some dinner now."

"Alright." Leto groaned as Poseidon started to scream.

"I told you they had a lot of energy." Rhea muttered, smiling as she left the room.

Athena whacked Poseidon over the head. _Shut the Hades up Frog Scales! Your shouting's giving me a migraine!_

Poseidon looked at her, annoyed. "Ey!"

Aphrodite smiled angelically at them. _I can just sense their love. So cute!_ "Luv!"

Athena glowered at her, as did Zeus. _My baby girl is not going to fall for that idiot!_

Hades laughed as Zeus' face started to redden rom anger. "Dwawa wing." He said. _Such a drama king._

Leto sighed again and left the room, heading for the kitchen. Hestia looked like she was going to start crying from the loud noise, so everyone calmed down.

* * *

 _Why is everyone so loud?_ Athena thought, as she read a book on the couch.

Everyone was screaming and throwing things around the house, generally wreaking havoc and everything.

"Do you want to go out for Halloween?" Rhea entered the room for a second. Everyone stopped moving. "If you do, stop wrecking havoc!"

 _Aren't we too young to even eat candy right now?_ Athena's rational side asked. _Who cares? It's candy!_ Her mortal side yelled.

"You can probably store the candy up for later." Rhea said. "I'll prevent it from spoiling."

When everyone nodded, Rhea smiled, satisfied and left for the kitchen.

"Canwy!" Apollo started to throw the pillows up in happiness, when Artemis stopped him and started to clean the house, along with Athena.

"Ow!" Hades almost yelped as Zeus jumped onto him, causing him to crash onto the carpet, taking Poseidon with him.

The three of them rolled across the room and ended up looking like a snowman, causing Hermes to laugh. Leto was watching from the doorway, taking photos that she would print.

"Oof." Hermes hopped around when Poseidon threw water down his back, and bumped into a table.

Hestia tried to calm them, to no avail. The only thing that stopped them was the sound of Rhea's footsteps. Hestia almost laughed as the gods scrambled to right everything up and sat on the carpet, just in time for Rhea to walk in and see them.

"Dinner's ready." She said, walking back out again. Everyone perked up and followed her.

At the table, everyone climbed into their chairs and started to eat, not protesting anymore because of their hunger **(Games. ^-^)**.

 _When will I turn three so I can speak normally?_ Hades thought as he watched his mother and Leto speak. "I tiwed."

"Alright then, you can go to sleep once you're done eating." Leto decided, looking at Apollo and Hermes.

"Niwhy!" Apollo said, stuffing food in his mouth and climbing off the chair, leaving Hermes to follow the others into the nursery, and Rhea to tuck them in.

* * *

 **There! I finished the first part. It's too long, so I separated it so I could update faster. I didn't want to keep you waiting.**

 **Life update: I just finished a presentation, and I'm so relieved. It was nerve-wracking. Anyways, I have no school tomorrow, which means that the next update will be here faster.**

 **Read. You've already done that, so check!**

 **Review!**

 **And Favorite! (Please?)**

 **Have a great day!**

 **vvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvv  
vvvvvv  
vvvvv  
vvvv  
vvv  
vv  
v**


	4. Halloween Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own greek mythology.**

 **I just found a new ship: Jelsa. Important note at end of chapter.**

 **Names:**

 **Hades- Henry Grace**

 **Persephone- Patricia Shade**

 **Poseidon- Dylan Grace**

 **Athena- Adelaide Jackson**

 **Zeus-** **Zachary Grace**

 **Hera- Hanna Bright**

 **Hestia- Harmony Bright**

 **Hephaestus- Hudson Mae**

 **Aphrodite- Angelica Jackson**

 **Hermes- Harry Hape**

 **Demeter- Dania Bright**

 **Artemis- Alyssa Hunt**

 **Apollo- Aaron Hunt**

 **Dionysus- David Johnson**

 **Ares- Arnold Mae**

 **Leto- Lisa Hunt**

 **Rhea- Raina Grace**

 ***Timeline Week Before Halloween***

* * *

"Morning!" Rhea smiled as she pulled back the curtains, efficiently waking the gods up, and then took them out of their beds.

"Suwigh?" Apollo muttered, rubbing his eyes. _Sunlight!_

"Time to decorate the house for Halloween." Leto rushed in, holding a string of lanterns.

All of a sudden the gods all perked up, rushing towards Leto. Rhea exited the room and then re-entered with a box of supplies, which she placed on the ground. The gods changed direction and toddled over to the box. Hermes and Apollo jumped into the box with enthusiasm, and grabbed a string of pumpkin decorations.

"Co'l!" Apollo rushed towards the door, but Leto closed it, waving her finger in front of his nose.

"I invited some people around the community for a Halloween party, so you have to listen to Rhea and I." Leto said.

Hermes looked at the Titaness curiously. "Wha-?"

"Here. Place pumpkins around the living room, against the walls." Rhea started to walk Hermes and Apollo away, when a water ball hit the back of Ares' head.

"Rrargh!" Ares growled as he looked at Poseidon, who threw the water ball.

The other gods snickered behind his back. Aphrodite danced over to Leto, and grabbed the streamers, laughing. "Pwetty!"

The three brothers were arguing over some candy decorations.

"Put it tere!" Zeus said, pointing at a table.

"Wo! Tere!" Hades tugged at the plastic candy corn.

"Nwo I wanf ith twhere!" Poseidon pointed at the fish bowl, which was empty.

Hestia snuck out behind them, grabbed the plastic candy and ran for the door, placing it on a coffee table.

"Hey!" Hades protested, frowning at his sister.

"The shiest have the largest advantage." Leto murmured.

The gods started to chase each other around, out of boredom, the decorations forgotten.

"Ickl' fwighw!" Zeus ran up to Hades and started tickling, succeeding in being kicked in the face.

Rhea walked back in, holding up the two trouble makers, who were covered by jam and sighed. "All of you, go outside for a while."

The gods muttered a bit as they scrambled around, trying to get out the door first.

"There, now we just have to clean all the house and organize everything..." Rhea sighed. This was going to be a looong day.

* * *

"Hihi!" Artemis snickered as she shot her brother in the _podex **(Roman word)** _ with a rubber bow and arrow. Who knew where she got it from.

"Aah!" Apollo tumbled in the mud, turning to glare at his sister. "Wha ra wat or!?" He screamed, forgetting his speech wasn't perfect. _WHAT WAS THAT FOR?_

The other gods stared at them, amused until Apollo started chasing his twin around, and pushing everyone into mud puddles in the process. Soon all of the gods, except Hestia, were screaming.

"Swahp!" Athena yelled when Ares started tugging on her ponytail.

"Whay?" He laughed, pulling her towards a gigantic mud puddle.

"Argh!" Hades glared at Ares as Ares bumped into him.

Ares gulped and backed up from his uncle, despite their tiny forms. Athena laughed and judo-flipped Ares, walking towards Artemis, who gave her a high-five.

"Eep!" Ares squeaked as Hades walked forward.

"..." Hestia sighed, walking over and placing a hand on Hades' shoulder, stopping her older brother from his apparent plan of killing Ares with a glare.

Demeter walked over to some plants, and started to observe them quietly, when Poseidon walked towards her.

"Whey!" He said lightly, grimacing at his limited pronunciation of words. He jumped into the lake and started to swim peacefully, until Zeus tripped and fell on him, causing the other gods to laugh. "Oww!" Poseidon glared at his younger brother, until he saw the seaweed on Zeus' head, and started laughing.

Zeus looked confused, and started looking around. Meanwhile, Rhea had spotted him and took a picture for the album.

"Mmm." Meanwhile, Aphrodite was mindlessly smelling roses, and ignoring the commotion, she sat down on a small bench.

Athena walked over, and sat down beside her, opting to start drawing on the dirt using a stick. She started to draw a small tree, and then added some details, when Poseidon came running in front of them, messing up her drawing. Zeus passed them a few seconds later, ruining the last of her drawing.

"Grr." Athena glared at Poseidon and took a threatening step towards him, causing the god to gulp and run of.

"Hah! Yu swared of a worwess?" Ares laughed at the sight of Poseidon shrinking away from a goddess.

Athena's head whipped towards him, and she ignored Poseidon, instead focusing on Ares. "WHAW. DIR. OU. SWY?" She took one step with every move.

Just then, someone walked through the fence. The gods all froze.

* * *

Rhea and Leto stood back, admiring the clean and decorated house.

"Finally! I think we should give the toddlers a bath and get them in the costumes now." Rhea grinned.

The two titanesses walked outside, just to find Jennifer, Ann and Christopher.

"We're going to a park right now. We were just wondering if you would like to join us?" Mrs. Ling said.

"That would be great, but we must prepare for the Halloween party. Maybe next time?" Rhea smiled apologetically, while Leto was herding the children.

"Oh, it's fine." Mrs. Ling said, smiling.

"You can come to the party though." Leto suggested.

"We would love to!" She said, waving. "We must go now. Goodbye!" The neighbors walked out o their yard, the door swinging closed. Leto just remembered to lock it.

 **(A/N: Let's just pretend that Jennifer Ling knows both Titans.)**

Then, Rhea waved the gods into the bathroom.

* * *

After multiple attempts, the gods were clean. Now just for the costumes...

Leto brought Artemis into the master bedroom, while Rhea took the other gods into the living room.

"..." Apollo felt like protesting when Rhea said no chaos, but he was too tired to, so he just leaned back on the couch.

The others were just lying around, and sleeping or fooling around a bit. Or reading, in Athena's case.

"Apollo, your turn!" He turned his head to see Artemis with her hair in a braid and a fake quiver of arrows on her back walking towards him, and his mother at the top of the stairs. **(A/N:Artemis-Katniss Everdeen. -I don't really know her character, but it kinda fits. I think.)**

Apollo trudged up the stairs. The other watched with widened eyes, anticipating or dreading their turn.

* * *

Soon all of the gods were dressed:

Athena-owl

Hades-Reaper

Poseidon-Fish

Zeus-Lightning bolt

Hestia-flame

Artemis and Apollo-hunter

Aphrodite-princess

Demeter-plant

Hermes-phone

Ares-boxer

(Imagine the rest.)

* * *

The gods were tugging at their outfits, and walking around, trying to eat some of the food served, when Rhea unlocked the door, and people started to knock on their door.

The first time, it was their neighbors, in matching dog costumes.

The second time, it was a family dressed as a ballerina and a dog.(The parents weren't wearing costumes.)

Soon, a lot of people had arrived, and there were a lot of children running around. The gods mingled with some other people. Zeus was especially interested in the babies, surprisingly. Hera still kept an eye on him the whole time.

Meanwhile, the adults were talking about community things.

"So, I heard about a day care system. I think I might try putting the children there sometime." Rhea stated.

"It's really nice. I dropped my daughter there last year." One of the mothers said.

"If you don't mind me asking," One of the adults started slowly. "Why are there so much toddlers running around in your house?" She asked as Rhea told her to continue.

"Well, I'm taking care of them for a few friends." Rhea said.

* * *

 **Author's note: I had a case of author's block for quite some time. I started this chapter months ago, but had no inspiration. Anyways, this was going to be longer, but I couldn't stand the speech thing. So the next chapter will be a year after this, or maybe two. And everyone shall be speaking normally.**

 **Anyways, the stuff at the start of the chapter was written a long time ago, but it still applies. And the important thing has changed to: newer obsession: Ever After High: Dexven and BunnyxAlister.**

 **PS; Some of my laptop keys don't work so well, so I might have a few errors.**

 **Keys: M,:,N,J,F,3,5,9.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Goddess of Spring-Gems**


	5. Starting Junior Kindergarten

**Disclaimer: I don't own greek mythology.**

 **Small warning: May contain Hertamis! (She'll remain a virgin(probs))**

 **Names:**

 **Hades- Henry Grace**

 **Persephone- Patricia Shade**

 **Poseidon- Dylan Grace**

 **Athena- Adelaide Jackson**

 **Zeus-** **Zachary Grace**

 **Hera- Hanna Bright**

 **Hestia- Harmony Bright**

 **Hephaestus- Hudson Mae**

 **Aphrodite- Angelica Jackson**

 **Hermes- Harry Hape**

 **Demeter- Dania Bright**

 **Artemis- Alyssa Hunt**

 **Apollo- Aaron Hunt**

 **Dionysus- David Johnson**

 **Ares- Arnold Mae**

 **Leto- Lisa Hunt**

 **Rhea- Raina Grace**

 **{So I had to start with this: I know I haven't updated in a looooong time, and I'm sorry. I would give my excuses first, but I'm going to start the chapter somewhere here...}**

* * *

~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~

"You really need to start getting ready for kindergarten!" A frazzled Rhea said as she chased Zeus around the house.

"I'm not going to school!" Zeus protested, running as fast as his stubby legs could take him.

The other gods watched, amused as he tripped over a pot and face-planted into the couch.

"There we go." Rhea said as she put his backpack on him. "Now we can leave. Wait, where's Hermes?"

"He was with me a second ago." Leto muttered, while holding on to a grumpy looking Apollo.

"Ack!" Hermes shouted as he stepped on a Lego blockon his way to escaping.

"Gotcha!" Poseidon said as he grabbed the younger god.

"Why uncle P?" Hermes cried as he shook his arm.

"If we're going to suffer school, you're coming with us!" He grinned.

"Get in the car, we're going." Rhea sighed, re-doing her hair and herding the gods-turned-kids into the car. "And remember to only use your human names outside."

"We get it." The gods sighed.

"I'll take some of them in my car as well." Leto said. Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Hades and Persephone followed her.

"Why do we have to get up so early for school anyways?" Apollo asked once they were in the car. "Couldn't we just come for the afternoon half?"

"The afternoon class was booked full when we checked." Leto responded.

"How does this car fit so many of us at once?" Hermes wondered aloud.

"It's a little magic." Artemis said in a 'duh' tone.

"Why couldn't we have gotten into one car together?" Hermes asked.

"It would look weird, and besides I'm glad it's like this. I don't have to deal with my brothers this way." Hades said. "Now if only Demeter would leave..."

Demeter crossed her arms, and turned to Persephone. "I still don't get why you married this monster, daughter."

Which looked really weird for a four year old to say.

"We're here." Leto said, to break the tension between the three gods.

"Yay." Hades said, sarcastically.

"So, remember your manners and your human names." Leto instructed as she maneuvered the car into a parking spot and opened the car door.

"Yes mom." Apollo rolled his eyes.

As the other car pulled up, Hermes shifted through his bags behind the others.

"Is it there?" Apollo whispered to him.

"I'm not sure... I thought I put the cushions in here, but maybe someone took them out?" He frowned, and dug deeper.

"What are you doing?" Athena turned around when something fell out of Hermes' bag.

"Found it!" Hermes exclaimed, not seeing her. "Er... I, um." He looked up and shoved the materials back in his bag.

Athena just rolled her eyes, glared at him then turned around.

"So the rules are to be careful, act as a mortal and call each other by our mortal names? Sounds simple." Poseidon scoffed.

"Be careful with your vocabulary. It'll be ill-fitting if a child know so many words." Athena added.

"And try not to get in trouble." Rhea said.

A brown haired man ran up to them. "The juniors go there, and the seniors there." He pointed to a sections that was marked with a sign that said 'mixed class', then ran off.

"Go join them." Rhea said pushing the gods. "Wait! Before you go, I put Iphones in you backpacks, you can personalize them later.

"I hate this." Hades grumbled. "Last year was terrible. No doubt this year will be the same." He lined up anyways.

* * *

The gods had settled in considerably. Athena and Artemis were talking, Apollo and Hermes were plotting, and the other gods wandered around the line. Hades was still grumbling about useless school.

"Who's our teacher this year?" A girl wondered.

The brown haired man that the gods saw earlier walked up. "Everyone line up, we'll go inside now."

The students listened, walking after him. Once they were inside, the apparent teacher introduced himself. "Alright everyone! This will be your class for the next year, so find a spot and get seated. I'm Mr. Dios and I'll be your teacher for this year, and maybe the next for the juniors."

Everyone sat down. Athena, Artemis, Persephone and Aphrodite sat together. Demeter, Hera, Hestia had a table of three. Hades sat at a table alone, but when they other tables were full, Poseidon and Zeus sat reluctantly. Ares predicted there'd be fights so he sat with them. Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus and Hephaestus ended up sitting together. Their neighbors (Ann and Christopher) were sitting with a blonde haired boy and a blonde girl. The last table was composed of the other seniors, a black-haired and a red haired girl, and a brown-haired guy and a black haired one.

"Now, we'll start with an ice-breaker. Let's get in a circle!" He clapped once, getting everyone to move their chairs into a circle shape-ish. "Now, we'll go around saying our names and stating a fact about us, it'll be your turn when you get this." He held up a smiley circle. "I'll start us off! My name is Mr. Dios, and I have a pet dog." He passed the sphere to the brown haired boy.

"My name is Lucas and I love plants." He passed it to the blonde haired boy.

"I'm Daniel." He started, grinning. "And I love jokes."

The black haired boy grabbed it. "I'm James, and no one messes with me." He said, throwing it at the red haired girl.

She grinned and caught it. "Lila here, and I like sports." She gave it to the black haired girl beside her, who blushed.

"Um, I'm Selena,...and...I went to France this summer with my cousin." She mumbled, then quickly gave it to the blonde haired girl.

"I'm Chloe and I love, love, love puppies!" She giggled, then passed it to Aphrodite.

"I'm Angelica, and I love shopping!" She grinned, then gave it to Ares.

"Arnold. I ride bikes." He grumbled, then tossed it to Poseidon.

"I'm Dylan, and I like anything about water." He handed it over to Hades, who grumbled about this being dumb, but took it after Persephone nudged him.

"Henry. I don't like most people." He passed the thing to Persephone.

"I'm Patricia, and I like pomegranates." She said. Demeter scowled at that. The sphere was passed to Athena.

"I'm Adelaide and I adore reading." She stated, and passed to Artemis.

"I'm Alyssa, and I like archery." Artemis said, giving it to Hestia.

"I'm Harmony." Hestia said softly. "And I like doing kind things."

Hera. "I'm Hanna, and I like peacocks."

Zeus. "I'm Zachary and..." He paused. "...I like lightning...?" He trailed off.

Hermes. "Harry here. I love pranks."

Apollo. "I like music. I'm Aaron, Aly's twin." He grinned at Artemis, who scoffed.

Hephaestus. "I'm Hudson, and I like wood work." **(How the heck do you even make that sound childish? XD)** He said roughly.

Demeter. "I'm Dania and I love gardening." She smiled.

Dionysus. "I'm David. I like Kool-Aid." The sphere was passed to Christopher.

"I'm Christopher, but I like to be called Chris." He gave it to Ann.

"I'm Ann, and I like playing chess." She looked at Mr. Dios, who gestured for her to throw the thing, which she did and it landed on the teacher's desk.

A few people clapped.

 _Drinng!_

"Lunch time!" Daniel shouted.

Everyone ran out of the class, taking their lunch bags.

* * *

"Kindergarten is interesting." Aphrodite said. "There aren't people to ship yet, but it's also really easy."

"Et ennuyant." Athena added in french, opening her box of sushi.

Zeus shrugged. "I think that speaking weird is annoying."

Poseidon was staring questionally at Athena, which Aphrodite noticed. And noted.

* * *

"Okay, now let's get back to our desks and draw something for the rest of the period." Mr. Dios said, clapping his hands.

Everyone moved back to their desks.

"Is this how kindergarten is? No teaching, just fun?" Athena whispered, horrified.

"We can't all be smart like you, Thena!" Aphrodite smiled cheerfully.

"Don't use my real name at school." Athena hissed.

"No one's listening. Anyways, this is so much better than learning." Aphrodite insisted.

"But drawing? How childish is that?" Athena said, as she started to draw a really detailed owl. "I'm so glad I brought my own pencil crayons."

Aphrodite shrugged looking up at the teacher. "I wonder how his love life is." She began doodling hearts.

Meanwhile, Artemis had grabbed a few scissors and was now cutting the paper in a bow and arrow, then smeared colour on them using the crayons. Persephone drew a pomegranate in a garden.

"..." The teacher stared at Hades' very accurate representation of a skeleton. "That's...impressive!" He said, then briskly walked away, sweating.

Poseidon and Zeus were drawing the ocean and a stormy sky, respectively. Ares had drawn a really messy boar.

"You had to draw something so dark?" Poseidon complained. "It gives me the shivers."

"Someone's a scaredy-cat! Or scaredy fish." Zeus smirked.

"It's not dark. Drawing a murder scene would be dark." Hades muttered.

"I can't wait to get home." Poseidon sighed.

Hermes overheard him, and glanced at the clock. "When does school end?" He asked Apollo, while focusing on his drawing of a snake.

"I dunno." Apollo replied, while colouring in his Maserati.

"This is soo boring." He sighed. "Ha- Henry is so lucky to be finishing his last year here." He corrected, when Athena glared at him from the desk beside him.

"While I do not think that school is boring, it is rather inadequate to have such weak work." She said.

"And there she goes with the big words again. When will school be over?" Dionysus whined, waking from a dream of wine.

"In approximately 10 minutes." Hephaestus muttered, while designing a shield.

"10 very long minutes of Hades." Apollo sighed.

"It's so hot in here!" Aphrodite whined. "I can't take 10 more minutes of this!"

Persephone sighed. "It's almost over. Wait 6 more minutes."

Athena opened her mouth to correct them, when Mr. Dios walked by. Knowing that Rhea would be upset if she broke their act, she shut her mouth.

"It's about time to go!" He said. "Clean up and pack. Let's sing:

 _Clean up, clean up, blah, blah, blah, blah."_ He started.

Well at least that's what Artemis heard, before she brushed the table, and shoved everything in her backpack. Finally! There were way too many males in there!

Aphrodite and the mortals sung the song, while the other gods stood there awkwardly. Or in Hermes, Hades and Apollo's cases, packing the Hades out of there.

 _RIIIIIIIIING!_

"Okay, class dismissed."

Everyone ran out the door.

* * *

"So how was school?" Rhea asked once they got in the car. **(Athena, Poseidon, Persephone, Hades, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia)**

She was answered with a collective groan.

"It was interesting." Athena said, always diplomatic.

"How about we go for some ice cream?" She asked them.

"Sure!" Poseidon perked up.

"Idiot." Athena scoffed. "Did you know that ice cream-mmpht" Poseidon shoved a pillow into her face.

"Where'd you get the pillow?" Aphrodite asked, blinking.

"No idea, it was just there." Poseidon shrugged.

"Pt." Athena got rid of the pillow, wiped her mouth and glared at Poseidon at the same time.

"How many more years before we can speak normally?" Artemis complained.

"We're four right now and in junior kindergarten so-" Aphrodite started.

"In about five or six years, we'll be in grade four." Athena said. "Hades will take only four years."

Hades pumped a fist secretly. _Yes suckers!_

"I cannot wait for middle school! Imagine all the ships!" Aphrodite squealed, bouncing in her seat like the four year old she is.

Poseidon stared at her questionaly. "Ships...?" _Like boats and stuff?_

"No, like pairings, silly! I so have to get some together!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to be part of your plans, if you know what's good for you."

Aphrodite grinned. _Hertamis would be tots adorbs!_

"Where's mom? I want ice cream!" Poseidon , Rhea had parked at an ice cream shop, with Leto's car behind them, as they went into the store to get three tubs of ice cream each, getting a funny look from the cashier.

"Shut up!" Athena reached for the pillow.

"Now let's get going!" Rhea entered the car, just when Athena raised the pillow to whack Poseidon.

"Mom!" Poseidon cried dramatically.

She sighed and started the engine, ignoring him.

"How many days until the weekend?" Aphrodite asked. "I want to get my ears pierced, and a manicure."

"Two days." Persephone replied.

"You're too young." Artemis scoffed.

"I'll be the most fashionable girl in kindergarten." Aphrodite beamed.

* * *

"..." Rhea stared at Hermes. (Leto had duties on Olympus, so the godly children were all at Rhea's.

"Please?" He begged.

"For the last time Hermes, we are not having ice cream for dinner!" She shouted.

From the living room, the other gods all winced at the volume.

"B-but-" Hermes used the puppy dog eyes.

Rhea sighed. "...If you're good, you can eat ice cream for dessert."

It was very effective.

Poseidon and Apollo cheered from the next room.

"This is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever done." Artemis grumbled, picking at her kindergarten outfits. "I mean, me, going to school?" She scoffed.

Zeus was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, while Hera was glaring at him for doing so.

"Rhea should get a job." Athena said. "It would be weird if we have this gigantic house while no one is working."

"I already have one." Rhea appeared at the door. "I work as the manager of a company. Any ways, dinner is ready!"

"Finally! I'm starving!" Apollo shouted.

"We just ate one hour ago you idiot." Artemis whacked him with a hockey stick.

"Exactly, forever ago!" Hermes added, as they ran into the kitchen.

* * *

"It's finally friday!" Aphrodite shouted. "We're going to the mall after class."

"Ugh..." Hermes dragged a pillow over his head and groaned. "It's too early..."

"I'm tired." Apollo whined, walking into the room.

"Who told you to wake up so early then?" Poseidon snapped yawning.

Athena looked up from her book. "You're finally up. Apollo is always up at the start of dawn, whether he wants to or not, seaweed breath."

"I don't have seaweed breath!" Poseidon protested, while smelling his breath. "Owl head." He muttered.

"Kelp for brains."

"Goddess of nerds."

"Barnacle beard."

"SHOPPING!" Aphrodite squealed as she ran down the stairs, doing a cartwheel.

"Show off." Hera muttered.

"Bird face." Poseidon continued.

"Are you still fighting?" Hades walked in.

"Pothena!" Aphrodite said.

"What is that?" Poseidon asked.

"We have school, we should go now." Athena looked at her watch.

* * *

"Something feels off..." Apollo muttered. "Everyone looks so panicked."

And it was true. Over the week, the gods had gotten to know some people. Hermes, Apollo and Daniel had become the pranksters of the class, Chloe and Aphrodite got along and Artemis seemed to approve of Lila. But today, everyone seemed scared of something, even bubbly Chloe.

Ann rushed over to them as soon as they arrived. "We have a supply teacher, who the seniors say is very mean."

"Silence!" A woman with her hair in a bun, who looked around the age of fifty shouted. "And line up!" She walked over to their class.

Hermes gulped.

Of course, the only ones who moved were Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Artemis and Athena. The other gods looked at Rhea's car.

"Now!" She glared at everyone else. "Mr. Dios is sick, so I'm the sub. But don't slack off, because I'll record everything down!"

The bell rang, and she lead everyone through the doors. And for once, everyone was silent.

"Now, we will begin with writing the alphabet." She said, as she slapped down practice sheets on everyone's desks. "What did you do yesterday?" She asked.

Athena raised her hand. Everyone else was either paying attention or freaking out.

"Is there anyone else?" The teacher scoffed.

Hera raised her hand slowly. Selena did as well. Hades sighed and followed their lead.

"You. What did Mr. Dios teach?" She pointed at Hades.

"We learned the numbers from 1-50." He drawled.

"Alright. So today you will learn letters A to M. Anything you don't finish in class will be homework!"

Aphrodite gulped, and started writing immediately, seeing as Athena had already started.

 _~silence~_

"Is this kindergarten or jail?" Hermes muttered.

"No speaking!" The teacher yelled, appearing beside Hermes.

"Um, miss?" Zeus shrinked.

"What is it?"

"What do we call you?" He continued. He would not be intimidated by this mortal!

"My name is Ms. Silito." She answered, walking over to the board and writing her name down. "Now continue working!" She looked at everyone.

Everyone rushed to finish, not wanting to have to do this for any longer, wishing that snack time would come soon.

"If you're done, you can place the paper beside my desk and start eating. If you're not work five more minutes before going to eat." She said, looking at the clock, which read 10:25.

Athena, Hades, Hera, Selena, Ann and Christopher jumped up and placed their papers on the teacher's desk and walked to the snack tables, where there lunch bags were. **(Chinese parents... (I'm chinese, if you couldn't tell-and so are A &C))**

Ms. Silito looked surprised, but went to check the papers. Athena's and Hades' were neat, from years of filling out things. Hera's was slightly loopy, from wedding receipts, and Ann and Chris' were neat for a kindergartener, but not as experienced as the gods. Of course, the teacher just saw them as really well written letters. And Selena had finished from doing this last year.

"Finally." Persephone muttered, as she handed in her paper, not as used to writing like the other gods. She rushed over to the other gods.

"That was..." Athena started.

"Really strange?" Ann supplied.

"Nerve-racking." Persephone muttered, leaning on the table. She started to eat the cherries inside her bag.

"I've done worse." Hades shrugged, taking out a book, and blocking the view of the twins. Which was just as good, because it was a pretty complicated book, which was something Rhea told them not to bring.

Athena sighed. She missed Olympus already. This world was different, and they didn't have any powers. Or that's what she thought...

Hades snickered as he watched Zeus struggle with writing. _That's what you get for slacking and not doing you jobs, you man-whore._

Zeus glared at Hades for a second. _How did he do it so fast?_

* * *

Aphrodite sighed once their five minutes of working was up. Why did she have to make all her servants do all the writing again? The alphabet was surprisingly complicate in this tiny body.

The room was noisy again, now that they were on their snack break, but it would be over in a few minutes.

She looked around the room, catching Poseidon staring at Athena again, and grinned. Maybe she couldn't get them together yet, back she would start. In six years time...

* * *

"Now, since some people have finished, I will assign the rest of the alphabet to them. And for any of you who finish as well." Ms. Silito started.

"Please don't be homework. Please don't be homework." Artemis heard Aphrodite mutter, and remembered the shopping trip.

"Please be homework. Please be homework." She started, knowing that they couldn't go if there was too much homework.

"Unfortunately, there aren't enough people who finished, so it won't be homework."

Artemis muttered a silent curse, while Aphrodite was practically beaming.

"Now if only I could finish J to M." She muttered, picking up her pen and almost dropped it. Again.

Meanwhile, Athena was almost finished when Ms. Silito left the room, telling them all to behave.

James immediately walked over to her and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" Athena asked with fake sweetness.

"Give me paper." He made a grab at her sheet. "Need answers."

"Do it yourself."

"Stupid." He growled.

Athena glared at him. _I am so teaching that mortal a lesson._

Meanwhile, Ms. Silito entered the room as James was tugging the paper from Athena. Of course, only she noticed the teacher, so she started to fake cry.

"What's going on here?"

"James is trying to take my paper, and he cut me!" She said, purposely slicing her thumb on the paper, and showing it to the teacher.

"Go into the hall James. I'll have a chat with you." The teacher said, seeing him holding up her paper.

"B-but." He protested, trying to hide the paper.

"And give the paper back to the young girl. Now!" She said, glaring.

He grumbled, placing the paper down on her desk. Well, more like slamming it.

Artemis snickered, for once glad that she was sitting across from Athena, so she could get the best view of the jerk's face.

Once the teacher led James into the hall, Aphrodite clapped. "Great act."

Athena just grinned, wiping the alligator tears. "Well he was an annoying jerk." She said, so that only the gods could hear.

Nearby, Zeus fumed. "How dare that pig do that to my daughter!" He muttered.

Poseidon would have laughed at his brother if he didn't feel so irritated. Why was he irritated?

"Silence!" Ms. Silito re-entered the room. "It's lunch time, so place your sheets of paper on my desk if you're done, and hold on to them if you're not done. They're due tomorrow!"

This time, the only people who finished were Athena and Hades. Selena had gotten distracted by James, and had a few more letters left. Everyone else put the papers in their small folder and headed for their lunch bags and backpacks.

* * *

Once the gods had sat down, Aphrodite took out her homework.

"I really don't want to do this, but shopping..." She groaned.

"I'll do it for you babe." Ares smirked.

"Don't do that, it looks weird on a four year old. Besides, you haven't even done as much as Aphrodite." Athena said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Losers!" James walked over to them. "You will pay for that." He growled at Athena.

"Pay for what?" Athena asked 'innocently'.

"I didn't hurt you and you know it." He glared.

"You hurt her first." Persephone protested, this mortal reminded her of all the arrogant shades she dealt with.

"Doesn't matter." He tried to shove her when Hades spoke up.

"Leave." He glared at James, as if he was an annoying shade.

"Why should I? You're not any older than me." He challenged.

"Now." Hades glared harder and James visibly paled.

"..." James turned around and walked off, as if controlled, but he turned around to say. "You'll pay for this!"

"As if." Athena scoffed.

"Done!" Aphrodite shouted, holding up her homework.

Artemis looked up from checking her homework. "That took a while." Then she groaned. "Oh us. We have to go shopping?"

The other gods had all finished their homework, except Ares, who was taking out his Iphone and playing a war game.

"We should personalize our Iphones over the weekend." Athena said.

"Yeah." Apollo agreed. "I need to design a lock screen."

* * *

"So is there any homework that you have?" Rhea asked Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hades, Persephone and Zeus.

"We finished it." Aphrodite said. "Can we go to the mall now?"

"Alright." Rhea said, texting Leto. "So what do you want to do there?"

"Get ear piercings, a few earrings, new outfits, stuff like that." Aphrodite listed off.

"We should probably also get phone cases. What's our budget?" Athena asked diplomatically.

"We can spend a hundred dollars each." Rhea replied. "Our company is pretty efficient. Once you guys are twelve, me and Leto won't be home much, so you need to take care of yourselves. Like cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry and all that."

Zeus sighed. "Why can't we just hire someone to do that?"

"For once I agree with zappy here." Poseidon said.

"Don't call me that!"

"You need to have the full mortal experience." Rhea replied.

Hades sighed, slouching into the seat.

"We're here!" Aphrodite squealed before Rhea could speak.

"Why isn't the school farther from the mall." Artemis groaned.

Leto's car pulled up behind them, and the other gods jumped out of the car. Aphrodite ran ahead, forcing the other gods to follow her.

The first store they went to was an ear piercing store, where Aphrodite picked out a heart shaped earring and one of a dove. Meanwhile, Athena had decided to try getting owl earrings, and one of a spear, which were $10 together as they were on sale. Aphrodite's cost $20 altogether.

Persephone also got ear piercings, with flower earrings and a pair of ruby studs, $25 together.

Then they went to Walmart, where Aphrodite got a few outfits, including a red skirt and frilly pink off-the-shoulder blouse. Athena got grey jeans and an owl t-shirt. Artemis grabbed a random outfit; leggings, white shirt, and a green got a strapped black dress, Hera got a gold dress, Demeter got a green dress, and Hestia got leggings and a long fire-red shirt.

The male gods just grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"We should personalize our phones now." Athena whispered.

"Yeah. Apple?" Hermes asked.

The other gods just stared at him, not knowing what it was.

"A device shop." He added.

Everyone else nodded in understanding. Apple was the next store they went to.

Athena got a grey case with a silver stripe made of actual silver going diagonally across the top. Aphrodite got a pale pink case with actual rubies and magenta hearts. Persephone got a black case with red flowers scattered in the foreground and diamonds surrounding it. Artemis got a case with a black background with a silver moon made out of real silver and grey bow and arrows in front of it. Demeter got a green case with a flower pattern. Hera chose an actual gold case with small white bows. Hestia got a maroon case with a picture of a hearth.

Obviously, Hades got a black case with a skeleton picture made of diamonds, with actual ruby eyes. Poseidon decisively chose blue with wave pattern made out of crushed sapphires.. Zeus got a dark blue background with lightning strike, made of gold of course. Dionysus chose green with a grape design. Hephaestus chose a hammer on a brown background after a long time. Ares got the first one that he saw, which was a case with splotches of red, brown and black as a design. Hermes chose one of two snakes entwined on a stick, thinking of his cadeucess. Apollo got a pale blue background with a gold sun made of gold and orange bow and arrows.

"Can we leave now?" Artemis groaned.

"Food!" Apollo shouted, pointing at a cinnamon bun store. So of course, they got thirteen mini buns, one for each.

"At least we have cases now." Athena said, putting hers on her phone. "I still have 50 dollars left. Can we go to the book shop now?"

Aphrodite fiddled with her case before putting it on. "But Theeny! I want to get accessories!"

"Why? We're in kindergarten. We'll choke." Athena said.

"Athena's right." Rhea said.

"As usual." Poseidon muttered.

"We'll go to the bookstore. You can stay for around." She checked her phone. "Two hours. Then we'll head home for dinner."

All of the gods turned to Athena, who was already headed towards Borders.

"I need to get Shakespeare." Athena said, speed walking over to the plays and dramas section.

Meanwhile, Hermes and Apollo were wandering around the prank books.

"This body is useless... I can't even follow through my legendary pranks anymore!" Hermes groaned.

"What about... 'Pranking 101?" Apollo picked up the book.

"I want all of these." Hermes stood, completely serious.

"Alright." Apollo grabbed a few good ones. "We just don't have enough money."

"That's too bad. Let's just pick out the best we can afford. I still have around 87 dollars." Hermes flipped through his wallet.

"I have 75 dollars." Apollo said, checking his.

"That's 162 dollars." Hermes calculated. "We can probably get 16 of these books."

"Pranking 101 is pretty good." Apollo muttered, flipping through it.

"Pranks." Hermes tossed the book on the table beside him. "That book is boring."

"Amazing pranks for kids. We aren't kids." Apollo tossed that book on the table, repulsed.

"Awesome original pranks. Decent."

"Pranking rules." Apollo started. "Interesting."

In the natural disaster section, Poseidon was looking at books of the sea, and taking out one that looked really interesting. 'Why do natural disasters happen?' _I wonder what explanations mortals have come up with..._

He spotted Zeus walking over, holding a book about lightning. "What are you doing, Peter?" He asked as a mortal walked past.

"Looking at books about the ocean, what else stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid fish breath. Why would you do that? Anyways what time is it?" He asked.

"It's interesting to see what mortals think of the ocean. It's four o'clock." Poseidon answered. "Don't you have your own phone?"

"I used it's battery trying to find games." Zeus said.

"Of course you would do that. You womanizer." Poseidon frowned.

"What did you just call me?" Zeus snapped. "Earthshaker."

Meanwhile, Hades was snickering as he eavesdropped. Earthshaker. Nice one zappy. He got up when someone walked past and started looking at the stories around him, all horror stories or documentaries about death. So of course he grabbed one of the documentaries and two horror stories and walked to the counter.

"You have enough money to pay for that, kid?" The guy at the counter asked, dubiously.

"Of course." Hades huffed and put 40 dollars on the counter.

The guy sat up staighter and blinked at the young child paying for horror books that he had screamed at while reading. "I wouldn't recommend those books for someone your age..."

"They aren't that bad. Now can I pay for them?" Hades answered.

Counter guy shrugged and gave him back his change, along with the bag. "If your parents let you..."

"My mom's fine with it." He snapped.

 _That was strange..._ Counter guy (let's call him Josh) said. Minutes later, another bunch of children walked up paying way too much for someone their age and walked out. Josh blinked. _Those were a bunch of smart children._

* * *

"Pass the meat balls!" Hermes shouted to Hestia, who was sitting across from him. "Please." He added at Rhea's look.

"Where did mom go?" Apollo asked Artemis, who whacked him with a fork.

"She said she had to pick up some groceries, we're running out of them." She answered. "Weren't you listening, dummy?"

"I look fabulous." Aphrodite announced, checking her reflection in a mirror.

"Aphrodite! No mirrors at the table!" Athena said. "You'll drop it into something."

"Hopefully." Artemis added.

"You should get a guy, then you wouldn't be so grumpy." Aphrodite shot back to Artemis.

"I'm four!" She said. "And I don't like men!"

"Four millennia, you mean. And you don't like men? What about boys?"

"I hate the whole male population!"

"My ships say otherwise." Aphrodite said.

"That hurt Arty! Right here." Apollo spoke over her, patting the right side of his chest.

"It was supposed to."

"Your heart is on the left side of your chest." Athena said, finishing dinner.

"Dumbass." Artemis rolled her eyes.

Apollo stuck his tongue out.

"Why do _you_ have to be here?" Demeter whined, grabbing the dagger she had brought from Olympus and pointed to Hades.

"Demeter! No weapons during dinner!" Rhea shouted.

"Why are _you_ here?" He retorted.

"Stop fighting!" Persephone said, while rolling her eyes. Her tone was convincing, except she'd done it with a completely straight face.

"And you kidnapped my daughter!"

"I didn't _kidnap_ her!"

"You goddess-napped her!"

"She chose to come!"

"Dinner's over!" Rhea screamed to be heard over them. "If you can't behave like mature people then head up to your room and just sleep!"

The gods stood up, still fighting and walked into the living room.

* * *

"Let's play a video game." Hermes suggested.

"We should search up how mortals act, so we can act normally outside. Did you see the counter guy's face? We definitely were not remotely near typical children." Athena said.

"Josh." Aphrodite said randomly. "His name is Josh."

"What?" Everyone turned to Aphrodite, who just shrugged.

"You know, sometimes I feel like you're speaking _typically_ and then you say one of those big words, and I'm reminded of why you're weird, owl brain." Poseidon said.

"Well you're an earthshaker, you wouldn't know what that means." Hades muttered.

"I think we should do what Athena said." Hestia said. "It sounds like a nice way to get with the times!"

"With the times?" Hermes asked. "I'm always on top of modern things!"

"What's the fifth president of America?" Athena asked.

"That's not modern!" Hermes protested.

"At some point it was." She pointed out. "So do you know who it is?"

"No. Do you?" Hermes realized it was a stupid question as soon as he said it.

"James Monroe." She said immediately.

"How is that important?" Poseidon scoffed. "We should finish our research quickly, so that we can play video games."

* * *

"Wake up!" Rhea said, opening the binds, only to see thirteen gods sprawled across the room, with the video game still in the video player and the laptop's browser still on.

"It's Saturday!" Aphrodite popped up, grinning.

"No school?" Hermes asked, getting up as well. "Apollo! We need to start on that!"

"Just a second mom." Apollo groaned as he opened his eyes, just to see Hermes shaking him.

"You need to get back to what?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms.

"Back to playing video games, of course!" Hermes lied smoothly, while Apollo yawned to hide his look of panic.

"Mhmm." Athena nodded, eyeing them suspiciously. "What books did you get yesterday? I didn't think you would get anything."

"Really?" Apollo asked.

"Sarcasm, dude. Sarcasm." Hermes said, shaking his head. "I think we should go back to our rooms." He added, trying to distract them.

"Right!" Leto said, grabbing their backpacks and giving it back to them. "Rhea, you should get them to learn the new room systems we got installed yesterday."

"What?" Poseidon stared at them in horror, thinking of people shifting through his room.

"Mortal or immortal?" Zeus asked. _I am so screwed if they're immortal..._

"Immortal of course! It's this sort of magic system that allows you to change your room however you want!" Rhea said cheerfully.

"I'll take them next door, and show them it." Leto said, walking outside.

* * *

"So, you just name the object you want and it appears, and you can move things like this." Rhea lifted her finger, pointed at a vase she had asked her room for, and pointed it at the other corner of the room, which the vase teleported to. "You can also change the wallpaper and design of the room." She added. "It's programmed to only fit your voices, and they'll be adjusted when you switch rooms."

"Can you change the shape of the room?" Poseidon asked.

"Circular." Rhea said, pointing at the walls, which took on a circular shape.

"Cool! I've got to try that out." Ares said, grinning.

Next door, Leto was showing the same things.

After that, the gods ate breakfast, then designed their rooms, according to their interests, knowing that they could change it whenever.

* * *

"So, have you found anything interesting?" Hermes asked Apollo.

"Well, there's this one prank about getting a similar remote to the one we have and change the channel. We should use that one on Ares, and make it seem like he's watching kid shows." Apollo looked up.

"I found one about..." Hermes said, lowering his voice.

"What the heck are they doing?" Athena sighed, hearing part of their conversation.

"Who knows, I like the idea of pranking Ares though." Artemis smirked.

* * *

"Oh no!" Poseidon wailed as he entered his room. "The immortal people saw everything in my room. Even

"Drama king." Zeus said as he was walking past.

"Look who's talking." Poseidon retorted.

"Idiots." Hades muttered, walking away when Zeus called out.

"Corpse Breath!"

"Thunder brains." He drawled back, then left.

"You mean you aren't upset that people saw you porn pictures?" Poseidon asked sarcastically.

"How do you- I mean, what porn pictures?" Zeus sweated nervously.

"So you do have pictures of naked people on your walls?" Poseidon asked, disgusted.

"No I don't. Anyways, shouldn't we customize our phones?" Zeus asked, trying to change the subject.

"Already did." Poseidon replied, bored. "About the-"

"I've got to customize mine, BYE!" Zeus shouted, running down the hall.

Poseidon chuckled and watched his younger brother run in the opposite direction of his room.

"What did you do to Zeus?" Hera walked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just scared him a little. Hey did you know that Zeus-" Poseidon was cut off when Zeus ran past, stepping on his shoe and going downstairs.

"Lunch is ready!" Rhea called from downstairs.

The gods trampled down, leaving Hera confused about what Poseidon was about to say, that worried Zeus.

"ZEUS! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" Could be heard in the house as Hera stormed down the stairs.

* * *

"So what are you guys planning to do for Halloween?" Ann asked them at the start of October.

"Oh, we're going to..." Aphrodite trailed off.

Hermes continued. "We'll go trick-or-treating, of course!"

"What are you going as?" Chris added.

"We're still thinking." Hermes replied.

* * *

 **So that's it. I was going to cut it a bit shorter, but I owe you for not updating in so long. I'd probably go saying a million excuses, but I don't think you'd listen so just:**

 **1\. Eighth grade just started.**

 **2\. I'm screwed^**

 **3\. During summer, I had too many things to do. (Camping, shopping, b-t-s, helping parents...)**

 **4\. I probably won't update so much, since I will (definitely) have plenty of homework.**

 **So I'm sorry, but this story will progress rather slowly. And next summer, I'll probably be in China. As some people may know, google does not work in China. So I'll probably be inactive during most of the summer.**

 **On a happier note, I wrote around 6,000 words! (I was aiming for 10,000, but didn't want to update that late)**

 **Most of this will probably be only important parts. I have yet to come up with birthdays. (Help would be very much appreciated) It'll stay like this till the juicy parts in the story. (Around grade two, when their vocabulary doesn't have to be so limited.**

 **~Goddess of Spring Gems**


	6. Halloween Comes And Goes

**Disclaimer: I don't own greek mythology.**

 **Names:**

 **Hades- Henry Grace**

 **Persephone- Patricia Shade**

 **Poseidon- Dylan Grace**

 **Athena- Adelaide Jackson**

 **Zeus-** **Zachary Grace**

 **Hera- Hanna Bright**

 **Hestia- Harmony Bright**

 **Hephaestus- Hudson Mae**

 **Aphrodite- Angelica Jackson**

 **Hermes- Harry Hape**

 **Demeter- Dania Bright**

 **Artemis- Alyssa Hunt**

 **Apollo- Aaron Hunt**

 **Dionysus- David Johnson**

 **Ares- Arnold Mae**

 **Leto- Lisa Hunt**

 **Rhea- Raina Grace**

 **A/N: I was trying to make their mortal names and immortal names start with the same letter, but for some reason, the name Peter didn't seem to fit Poseidon. (I couldn't come up with a mortal ship name for them-or maybe I knew someone named Peter who wasn't like that? But anyways, I changed his name to Dylan instead.)**

 **Keep in mind that being put in this situation, the gods are acting more childish under the influence of mortals, soo...**

 ***A week before Halloween***

* * *

"Mom!" Poseidon ran down the stairs in the morning. "We need to get Halloween costumes and go trick-or-treating!"

"Sure sweetie," Rhea said, looking at the ingredients for the cereal that Demeter had wanted to get. "Wait, what?"

"We're going trick-or-treating?" Aphrodite squealed. "I have to get the cutest little princess outfit!"

"I never said-" Rhea started.

"CANDY!" Hermes ran down the stairs after hearing Aphrodite.

"Food?" Apollo was on his heels.

"What the Hades are you doing?" Athena walked in from the next room.

"Did someone call me?" Hades popped up from behind the couch. "And Halloween is the perfect time to scare a couple mortals."

"We aren't-"

"PLEASE, Mom?" Poseidon begged, using baby seal eyes. "I'll go as a dolphin." He added.

"We are going out right?" Dionysius asked. "They might have Diet Coke."

"And a lot of snacks." Ares came barreling down the stairs.

"But-"

"We need to get to school now. That's why we came to Rhea's house, remember?" Athena reminded them, standing at the door.

"Right!" Rhea ran out of the room, dreading the ride to school.

"I want to get my costume at Walmart," Apollo said. "I saw a sun costume."

"I want to get one at a Disney shop!" Aphrodite bounced up and down.

The car was filled with chatter.

"There's cereal, so I'm going." Demeter declared.

"It's a great family opportunity." Hermes was trying to convince Hera.

"I'll go if you stop bothering me." She grumbled.

"Why do you want to go?" Rhea asked.

"I promised a couple people that we'd go trick or treating." Poseidon replied.

* * *

"So today we'll be doing a Halloween activity." Mr. Dios started. "I'll hand out these coloring sheets, and you'll color in the pumpkin. When you're done, write a sentence about Halloween underneath. Adelaide, can you hand these out?"

"Sure, Mr. Dios." Athena walked up and grabbed the papers and started dividing them into groups so that she wouldn't have to go near James.

"Chicken," James muttered. Athena just glared harshly at him, causing him to pale.

"This should be easy." She sat back down.

"Aph-Angelica, why is your pumpkin pink?" Artemis frowned.

"Pink is pretty." Aphrodite beamed.

Meanwhile, at the Big Three+Ares table...

"Why is it always about Halloween? Mom still hasn't agreed to get costumes, even if Halloween's a week away." Poseidon whined.

"Maybe because you just asked this morning?" Hades suggested.

"I'll come up with a bloody costume, that'll scare all the punks to death," Ares muttered, grinning maniacally.

"I'll be the most realistic skeleton, and just pop up behind people randomly. It'd be so much more amusing with my powers." Hades said as he colored his pumpkin a deep black color with greenish yellow eyes.

"I want to be a dolphin." Poseidon pouted, crossing his arms.

"What's wrong Dylan?" Mr. Dios walked over to Poseidon who immediately uncrossed his arms and picked up the first color he saw. Which was orange, luckily.

"He's just sad," Hades said, emitting a dark and gloomy aura. "Because mother hasn't agreed to go trick or treating."

"Oh. There are also other ways to celebrate Halloween, you know." Mr. Dios said, looking at Poseidon and trying to not focus on the creepy kindergartener, AKA Hades.

"Really?" Poseidon looked unconvinced.

"Of course! You could hold a party-"

"I did that last year, I think." Poseidon frowned.

"Have a feast with family and friends."

"There's no candy."

"Or-"

"My paper's on fire!" Chloe shouted in alarm.

"What?" Mr. Dios rushed over, just in time to see James walk away with a match. "JAMES! REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" He grabbed a pail of water, doused out the fire, wrote a pink note, put it on a lanyard which he looped around James' neck and took his match and pushed him into the hall at the same time. "Actually, I'll come with you."

"That was weird," Persephone commented.

"The guy's psycho," Athena muttered. "I can not wait until school ends right now."

"That's a first." Poseidon joked.

Just then, a curly haired woman walked into the room. "Mr. Dios is a bit busy right now, so I'll be your sub for-" She checked the clock. "Two hours. Anyways, I'm Ms. Mel. What were you working on this period?"

"A Halloween project!" Hermes blurted out when he saw Athena raising her hand.

"Very nice." Ms. Mel commented. "You may continue working on that while I'll see what was planned for today."

"I want to be a princess for Halloween," Aphrodite said.

"Sure Angelica, sure," Athena said sarcastically.

"This is just plain ridiculous." Artemis sighed once the teacher walked out of hearing distance. "We have to spend our time with the male gods, and some people," Cue glare at Aphrodite. "...are getting too excited."

"Well come on. We're stuck as mortals until we die. At least this way we can live the mortal life without worrying about killing people." Aphrodite retorted.

"That was actually true." Athena agreed. "If we can't blast people, we will learn how to get along, and that might benefit us when we're back to gods."

"I guess this could be kind of fun..." Persephone trailed off. "At least I know I won't accidentally blast anyone."

At the other table, Poseidon was complaining about the activity. "What the heck! I wish we were in a higher grade so that I could do more stuff, like make a sculpture or something."

The brothers leaned back in their chairs, having finished their drawings long ago. Meanwhile, Ares was busy adding "blood" red morsels of crayons to his pumpkin. Zeus was stacking a couple crayons together. "What did you write for the sentence?" He asked.

"I wrote 'Halloween is fun.' What did you write?" Poseidon answered.

"Black is mostly a symbol of death and darkness and says that Halloween once was a festival that marked life and death," Hades said.

"Of course." Zeus rolled his eyes. "Had to be about death."

"Well, what did you write?" Hades challenged.

"We go trick-or-treating on Halloween," Zeus said. "Don't write anything too complicated, else the mortals get suspicious."

"You've been spending too much time with your daughter, you almost sound wise!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"When will lunch start?" Ares sighed, leaning back in his chair.

 _Riiing!_

"Lunch time!" Ms. Mel called.

"...Are you psychic?" Hermes deadpanned.

"Of course not, it was purely coincidental that he said-" Athena was cut off when Aphrodite dragged her away.

Poseidon laughed. "Thank us for that."

Hades just stared at him. "Halloween is fun? Really?"

"I said that five minutes ago, don't comment now if you didn't say anything then!" Poseidon said.

"Let's just go." Zeus walked off to get his lunch bag.

* * *

"I still don't get the point of this." Hermes groaned, from his position on the table. "I mean- Oh hi Chris!"

Christopher turned around and smiled. "You seem very happy about school."

"I'm tired," Apollo said randomly. _That's weird, I'm tired, even though I usually feel much more awake at this time._

While Hermes, Apollo, and Christopher were speaking, Hestia was trying to calm her sisters down.

"Come on, we can learn things from a mortal life!" She said pleadingly.

"It's only giving Ze-Zachary an easier way to cheat on me," Hera muttered.

"But it also means that you aren't as bound to your title." Hestia pointed out.

"This is ridiculous," Demeter stated. "I mean, I can't even tend to my plants properly.

Hestia sighed. "As the eldest, I command you to shut up and start eating."

"..." Demeter sighed. Her sister was sweet and all, but when you started to complain about unnecessary things, she would put a stop to it. Usually. Sometimes. Actually, make that rarely.

"I mean, he spends all of his time checking people out and looking like a creep." Hera griped.

"Hanna."

"And then he'll probably just have a whole lot of affairs and-"

"So HANNA. What did you write?" Hestia gripped the desk, leaning forward to warn her sister about the teacher.

"Hmm?" Hera turned around in time to see Ms. Mel walk up to them and paused. "Black and orange are the colors of Halloween. What about you?"

"I just wrote that there are a lot of pumpkins on Halloween." Demeter shrugged.

"The largest pumpkin weighs 2,032 pounds," Hestia said.

"Do you want to go trick-or-treating?" Demeter asked.

"No," Hera stated plainly.

"I guess?" Hestia said.

"Lunch is over!" Ms. Mel said.

"What now?" Athena whispered sarcastically.

"Wow Theeny, I didn't you had it in you." Hermes laughed.

"Do. Not- Hi Ms. Mel!" Athena cut off, smiling brightly.

"Teacher's pet," Poseidon whispered.

"Brainless idiot," Athena whispered back.

"Smarty pants," Poseidon replied.

"Frog cells."

"So for the rest of the afternoon, we will be working on a worksheet that Mr. Dios left for you." Ms. Mel interrupted their discussion.

"Well this will be fun," Artemis said, rolling her eyes as they walked back to their seats.

"You can start once you have the sheet." Ms. Mel added.

"This is ridiculous," Athena said once they got the sheet. "I mean, identify the amount of objects?"

"This is kindergarten," Persephone said. "I mean at least it isn't too hard."

"The writing was only challenging because none of us knew how to use a tiny child's body. Most of us were born in a 20-year-old form." Athena said.

"Okay that's true, but we should just go along with this," Persephone said. "I mean, what would the mortals do if a kindergartener was suddenly able to speak all the languages and do complicated math?"

"Well..." Artemis started to smile.

"No," Athena said. "I'm pretty sure we shouldn't do anything to the mortals that tips them off about our existence completely, even if this is boring."

"So now what? We just sit around and do nothing for the rest of the class?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms.

"If that's what we're supposed to do, yes," Persephone said.

Meanwhile, Athena counted to ten and then raised her hand.

"Yes," Ms. Mel paused to look at the name tag. "Adelaide?"

"I'm done." She replied.

"Already?" Ms. Mel stared. "That's two people already..." She mumbled. "Alright, you can sit on the carpet and read."

"Alright." Athena got up to get a book, looking for someone else who finished and saw Hades leaning on the desk poking Poseidon. "Of course."

"This is ridiculous," Artemis said, leaning on the desk. "I mean, what are we even going to learn from kindergarten?"

"I have no idea. But, hey! I saw a poster for Karate on the way here. Maybe we should sign up for that?" Persephone suggested.

"Aren't we too young?" Artemis asked gloomily.

"I'm pretty sure there are others who are just as young in those classes." Athena walked by just in time to say that. "I definitely want to try that out."

"Why would you want to do that?" Aphrodite scoffed, checking her nails. "I mean, it's not like we'll need it, Theeny."

"If you haven't noticed, we currently have the form of mortals, so we need to learn various self-defences." Athena snapped.

"I'm going to try to learn it, along with archery." Artemis started to think.

 _Riiing!_

"Class dismissed!"

* * *

"Can I sign up for karate lessons?" Was the first thing Athena asked the second she got into the car.

"Why?" Rhea questioned.

"Well, we have mortal forms now, so I thought that we should learn a form of defense," Athena replied.

"Maybe later," Rhea answered.

"So are we going trick-or-treating?" Poseidon asked her.

"I guess so. But you'll have to finish preparing a costume and everything before Halloween starts." Rhea said.

"YAY!" Hermes cheered. "I'm going to be a bandit!"

"I'll be a dolphin," Poseidon added.

"I want to dress as poetry," Apollo said.

"Idiot." Artemis face-palmed.

"You could be a poet. But it would be really difficult to dress as a poem." Athena suggested.

"But how do you even dress as a poet?" Apollo complained.

"Didn't you say you wanted to be the sun earlier?" Rhea sighed.

"Oh yeah! Well, I changed my mind." Apollo said.

"When we planned this, I never thought this would happen," Rhea muttered.

"What?" Athena leaned forward from the back seat.

"Nothing, dear," Rhea replied.

"I thought you just said-" Athena started

"Maybe we could take a look at the lessons once we get home." Rhea cut off.

"Oh, and can the two of us also join karate?" Artemis pointed towards Persephone.

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt." Rhea sighed.

"But grandmother didn't you say that-"

"Oh look, we're home." Rhea smiled and parked their car, effectively cutting off Athena.

* * *

"It's finally Halloween!" Hermes chanted while skipping around the house.

"How do I look?" Aphrodite twirled around in front of Ares.

"Great." He said, inspecting his sword.

"Humph." She frowned, then turned to Hephaestus, who was examining his hammer.

"You look fine." He smiled at her.

"Thanks!" She beamed.

"A skeleton. Really?" Poseidon deadpanned.

"How is a dolphin any better? Oh wait, it's not." Hades replied.

"Well, at least I'm not a lightning bolt." Poseidon glanced at Zeus.

"True." Hades agreed.

"Hey! You're just jealous." Zeus said.

"Let's just go already," Poseidon said, glancing outside. "I mean, it's already 6, and we still have school tomorrow."

"You're just worried that the candy will be gone by the time we leave," Hades sighed. "But let's get this over with."

"Alright, we can head out now," Rhea said, after handing Zeus a jacket.

"But mooom," Zeus glared at her, shoving the jacket away.

"Don't blame me if you catch a cold, sweetie." Rhea opened the door and shooed the gods out.

"Let's just get this over with," Hades said, shoving the jacket on Zeus.

Meanwhile, Apollo was busy bothering Artemis, who was rearranging the arrows on her costume.

"Let's have a little competition! The person who gets to collect the most candy by the end of today will have the other as their slave for a day," Apollo grinned at Artemis.

"What?" She paused for a second. "No way."

"Of course, you don't need to accept if you're too scared..." Apollo stretched his smile even further.

"Fine. Deal," Artemis said. "I wonder what I should make you do after I win..."

Apollo gulped at her sadistic look and started to sprint towards the nearest house.

"Where are you going, son?" Leto grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Arty and I are having a competition!" Apollo smiled innocently.

"Idiot, now mother will start to lecture us," Artemis facepalms behind them.

* * *

"And this is why you should never make a competition of any sort with your sister." Leto continued on as they were heading home.

"Mmhmm." Apollo nodded, counting the pieces of candy he had collected. "500!"

"600!" Was the distant shout from Artemis.

"...Are you listening?" Leto paused to stare at Apollo's overly dramatic sigh.

"Of course mom!" He straightened immediately.

"Kindergarteners..." Leto just sighed. "You should go to bed now, you still have school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," Apollo grumbled, overhearing Athena and Artemis.

"So what will you make him do?"

"I'll save the day for another time, so I can get maximum embarrassment. Maybe I'll wait for when he likes someone, and then start playing around with that." Artemis grinned.

"You should probably stop eating candy, you could get cavities you know." Athena lied on her bed. "Besides, we have school tomorrow, so we should sleep now."

"Whatever." Artemis yawned. "It's not like we're doing anything important."

"I told you to wear the jacket!" They both turned, hearing Rhea lecture Zeus downstairs.

"This was actually pretty fun," Aphrodite walked past their room, chatting with Persephone. "I mean, I would have thought the air would mess my hair up now that we're mortal, but nope!"

"There actually were some things that scared me. I would have thought centuries in the Underworld would have changed that, but apparently not." Persephone laughed.

* * *

 **That's it. I know, it's really short, but I kind of had no idea on how to continue in the same chapter. And it's been so long since I've updated. But yeah. I got this out. After working on it since forever. I'm actually supposed to be doing homework now, and this is honestly a terrible idea, but I kind of had to write something after so long. It's just that I got caught in many other fandoms, and then you know, I kind of fell out from writing. I mean, I only wrote this because I was about to write this little kind of one-shot-like fanfiction in another fandom, and then saw someone PM me. So yeah. thanks for reminding me! (Even though I've been stuck in writer's block since forever)**

 **I dunno, I kind of can't do much right now. I mean, these sound like excuses, but I do have homework and stuff to do. Also, I've kind of had writer's block with this fanfiction. (And it's also why I was about to start another fanfiction.) Honestly, don't expect perfectly scheduled updates from me. I will never understand how people can do that. But ideas kind of bounce around too much. And some are spur of the moment ones that are hard to continue, while others are the ones I've thought out for weeks. All the stories I have up were spur of the moment. Which is also why I find it hard to continue them now. But I have this idea for something that I've been ignoring for this one for a while. I mean, since the last time I updated, I couldn't draw or write. Like everything I tried came out terrible. So this is the end result. Maybe I should take a break from PJO fanfiction writing.**

 **On another note, have any of you seen Tower of God? It's a really cool webtoon. And I think I might just put this in a little hiatus and write the fanfiction I was thinking about earlier. There are many PJO or greek mythology fanfictions out there, which means it's hard to be original, but there are few ToG ones, so I think I'll just put out my idea, and then hope my writer's block in PJO is gone by the time I'm done. Because at this pace I'll be dead before finishing this fanfic.**

 **If you read all that, thanks for doing so, and sorry for uploading such a short chapter. Try not to expect any updates until I put out another fanfiction. Because really, I don't have inspiration right now. Or the energy to perfectly balance more than one fanfiction. Oh well. Hope I continue this with a better chapter. (I kinda lost the inspiration to write because of my pessimistic views of life. [Aka, I moved, had too much homework and extracurriculars])**

 **Thanks for understanding!**


End file.
